


Not Over You

by heterochromer



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 2Tae friendship all the way, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute JR, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Kim Taemin itu mudah histeris—dan ia akui dia sebenarnya (ingin) histeris saat bersama Kim Jonghyun. [Crossposted on FFn]





	Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Uke!Jonghyun karena semenjak ‘Sleep Talking’ era aku nggak bisa liat dia sebagai seme lagi :’) Aku lepas kapal JRen dan jadi BaekRen shipper wkwk. Dan Taewoo kubikin seumuran sama Taemin dkk.

“Lihat itu Taewoo, dia berjalan!”

Taewoo memutar bola matanya sebelum menutup buku yang tengah ia baca. “Aku tahu dia berjalan, dia itu manusia dengan kondisi fisik yang sempurna,” jawabnya. “Ungkapanmu itu terlalu retorik.”

“Dia berjalan mendekati kita, astaga!”

“Dia berjalan menuju kantin, bodoh,” gumam Taewoo sebelum memukul kepala Taemin menggunakan bukunya. “Kita sedang di kantin, dia ingin ke kantin. Jangan bersikap aneh, oke?”

Taemin berdecak sebelum mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul Taewoo. Dia menyeruput es jeruknya kembali. “Kenapa dia terlihat menggemaskan, sih?”

“Aku tidak akan heran jika orang mengatakan dia tampan, tetapi menggemaskan?” Taewoo sedikit mengernyit melihat Taemin yang mulai senyam-senyum sendiri. “Berhenti bertingkah menyeramkan, Kim Taemin.”

“Aku bertingkah menyeramkan hanya untuk Kim Jonghyun seorang.”

“Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kau gila.”

.

Apa yang membuat Kim Taemin bisa-bisanya mengatakan Kim Jonghyun menggemaskan, Taewoo tidak tahu.

Dia yakin, beberapa bulan yang lalu teman dekatnya itu masih menjadi remaja normal yang sibuk sekali main game online dan menyalin PR anak-anak sekelas (akademik Taemin baik-baik saja, tetapi dia laki-laki dan menjadi pemalas merupakan hal yang wajar). Taemin beberapa bulan lalu adalah remaja biasa yang tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah percintaan—karena dia memang tidak berminat pada hal itu.

Namun sekarang, Taewoo dihadapkan oleh Kim Taemin yang berbunga-bunga di tiap langkah kakinya (Taewoo mulai berlebihan). Kim Taemin jadi mudah tersenyum sendiri di tengah jam pelajaran, suka diam-diam keluar dari kelas dengan alasan klasik “ke toilet”, dan terparahnya lagi—

“Aku tidak menyangka Jonghyun akan sebaik itu dalam menangani tugas kelompok.”

—ya ini.

“Kau tidak pernah sekelompok dengan Jonghyun, dari mana kau tahu?” tanya Taewoo, sedikit merasa ngeri karena temannya mulai mengetahui apa-apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Taemin mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar laptopnya (setidaknya dia masih menyukai game online dan Taewoo harus bersyukur) sebelum tersenyum. “Minki yang menceritakannya padaku. Minki buruk dalam Matematika dan Jonghyun mengajarinya dengan sangat telaten sampai-sampai dia berhasil mendapat nilai yang baik untuk kuisnya kemarin,” jawab Taemin, kembali memainkan game-nya. “Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang sesempurna itu.”

“Obsesimu pada Jonghyun benar-benar mengerikan,” ujar Taewoo dari hatinya yang paling dalam. “Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, dia itu menggemaskan.” Taemin menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat dan nada pasti. “Aku sulit menggambarkannya, kalau kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan.”

Taewoo bergumam singkat sebelum mengangguk-angguk. “Ya, kau benar juga, sih,” katanya lalu melirik sedikit ke layar laptop Taemin. “Bahkan kau masih bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi ketika sedang membicarakan orang yang kau suka, aku iri padamu.”

“Aku terlahir untuk menjadi gambler,” sombong Taemin sambil memainkan mouse-nya, membuat Taewoo tertawa lalu menyikut temannya. “Dan aku juga terlahir untuk menjadi pangeran untuk Kim Jonghyun.”

“Pangeran apanya,” dengus Taewoo. “Dia dan kau juga masih lebih maskulin dia.”

Dan Taemin menoleh ke Taewoo. “Kau berani bertaruh denganku? Dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini, aku bisa mendapatkan hati Jonghyun dan menjaganya dalam jangka waktu tak terbatas. Bagaimana?”

“Tawaran taruhan macam apa itu?” Taewoo baru mengacuhkan Taemin ketika dia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan online-nya. “Kau benar-benar yakin dapat merebut hati Jonghyun? Jonghyun itu murid yang lumayan populer, Taemin-ah. Tidak akan semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya.”

Sedikit mengejutkan saat Taewoo mendapati Taemin hanya tersenyum. “Berani bertaruh tidak?” tanyanya dengan alis terangka. Taewoo memutar bola mata.

“Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pacar Jonghyun dalam kurun waktu sesingkat itu, taruhannya lima ribu won saja ya.” Taewoo tidak terlalu suka tawuran, jadi dia hanya memasang nominal yang kecil.

Taemin menyeringai usil. “Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Kim Taemin akan segera memiliki Kim Jongyun dengan tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Taruhannya tiga puluh ribu won,” ucap Taemin tanpa ragu sama sekali.

“Kau memasang harga yang cukup tinggi untuk sesuatu yang belum tentu mungkin terjadi,” komentar Taewoo yang dibalas dengan dorongan ringan di bahu dari Taemin. “Apa kau sepercaya diri itu untuk bisa mendapatkan Jonghyun?”

“Percayalah, aku punya jalanku sendiri.”

.

Sedikit profil mengenai Kim Jonghyun ialah; dia sempurna.

Tidak benar-benar sempurna, tetapi dia hampir mendekati. Wajahnya tampan, fisiknya bagus, sikapnya baik, akademiknya juara, berbakat juga di bidang tari, Ketua OSIS untuk tahun ini—tanpa menjadi fans seperti Taemin pun Taewoo tahu bahwa Jonghyun bukanlah pemuda macam-macam.

Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol dengan Jonghyun selain setahun silam, pada masa ospek murid baru di mana dia dan Jonghyun berada satu kelompok. Mereka hanya berdiskusi singkat mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan nanti dan Taewoo tahu bahwa Jonghyun adalah anak ambisius yang baik-baik. Dia memiliki kharisma bahkan ketika dia masih menjadi murid baru, tetapi juga wajahnya memancarkan kehangatan tersendiri yang membuat banyak orang ingin berteman dengannya.

Kalau boleh memilih, Taewoo pun tidak akan menolak jika ditakdirkan untuk berteman dengan Jonghyun.

Alasannya jelas untuk berteman dengan Jonghyun. Namun, alasan Taemin-lah yang tidak jelas untuk terobsesi menjadi pacar dari Jonghyun.

Heck, Taewoo yakin Taemin bahkan belum pernah berbicara langsung dengan Jonghyun. Dia bahkan sangat bingung mengapa Taemin bisa-bisanya berani bertaruh bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hati Jonghyun dalam waktu hanya sebulan.

Jadi Taewoo memutuskan untuk membiarkan Taemin dan memperhatikan saja apayang dilakukan anak itu. Bahkan ia tidak menggubris ketika Taemin menabrak ring basket karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Jonghyun yang sedang melaksanakan jam pelajaran olahraga.

“Aduh!”

Taewoo—yang memperhatikan dari lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada—berusaha menahan tawa ketika mendengar aduhan dari Taemin. Aduhannya itu diiringi dengan jatuh terduduk di depan tiang ring, membuat seluruh mata yang ada di lapangan langsung tertuju pada pemuda Kim tersebut. Sumpah, kalau Taewoo menjadi Taemin ia sudah pasti mati malu.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Rasanya seperti drama.

Taemin terperangah, terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Kim Jonghyun langsung berlari kecil ke arahnya dan bertanya begitu sudah ada di dekatnya. Dapat terlihat jelas peluh membasahi dahinya dan rambutnya menjadi lepek—Taemin seperti berada di alam mimpi karena dapat melihat Jonghyun dari jarak sedekat ini.

“A-Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih.” Sadar diri karena tidak mau terlihat semaki memalukan, Taemin bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan tersenyum cerah. “Aku benar-benar baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku.”

Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Taemin itu tetap memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. “Kau yakin kau tidak mengapa?” tanyanya lagi dan Taemin langsung mengangguk. “Hidungmu berdarah, Taemin-ssi.” Dan Taemin hampir kegirangan di tempat ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Jonghyun dengan suara uniknya tersebut.

Perlahan, Taemin meraba hidungnya sendiri dan matanya melebar begitu mendapati likuid merah menodai jemarinya. “Astaga!” Dan dia langsung histeris.

Pada akhirnya, Jonghyun berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan Taemin ke UKS (kalau tidak salah, Jonghyun juga merupakan anggota PMR) untuk menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Taemin sendiri tampak lemas karena melihat darah, tetapi beruntunglah ia tidak selemah itu untuk pingsan dan masih cukup kuat berjalan.

Beruntunglah Kim Taemin karena ditolong oleh pujaan hati sendiri.

(Taewoo sendiri yang sedari awal menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sudah tertawa ngakak di balkon kelasnya sampai-sampai beberapa siswi memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.)

.

.

“Setelah aku membersihkan hidungmu, kau boleh mengompresnya dengan es batu dan beristirahat sejenak di sini.”

Jonghyun tampak sangat telaten saat mengambil sedikit kapas yang telah dilumuri sedikit alkohol. Dia mengusapkannya dengan pelan ke hidung Taemin dan refleks Taemin meringis ketika merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di bagian ujung hidungnya.

“Kurasa hidungmu sedikit terluka karena kau menabrak tiang cukup keras,” kata Jonghyun lalu diselingi tawa. “Ke mana matamu saat kau sedang berjalan?”

Taemin sedikit merengut sebelum melayangkan cengiran. “Aku memperhatikanmu yang sedang olahraga tadi.”

Reaksi yang tidak terduga datang dari Jonghyun. Wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu memerah sebelum ia bergumam tidak jelas, namun tidak mengurangi ketelatenannya dalam membersihkan hidung Taemin, “Kau bicara omong kosong,” kata Jonghyun akhirnya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil baskom kecil berisi beberapa bongkah es batuk dan handuk kecil yang tadi ia siapkan. “Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada makhluk sepertimu.”

“Kau tidak mengerti, tapi kau jatuh cinta pada makhluk sepertiku.”

Blush! Rona merah itu kembali menjalar di pipi sang Ketua OSIS, membuat Taemin terkekeh. “Kau duluan yang mengatakan suka padaku,” jawab Jonghyun dengan pelan sembari membungkus es batu tersebut dengan handuk kecil.

“Kau tidak akan menerimaku jika kau tidak suka denganku, benar kan?” goda Taemin, membuat Jonghyun terpaksa mengangguk karena benar. Pemuda yang lebih pendek menempelkan es batu di hidung Taemin dengan sangat lembut, berniat tidak memberikan rasa sakit. “Kau tidak kembali ke jam pelajaran?”

Jonghyun bergumam singkat. “Inginnya seperti itu.” Kemudian Jonghyun mengulas senyum yang amat menggemaskan, Taemin bisa merasakan lututnya melemas—padahal ia sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur. “Tapi kupikir, pacarku yang satu ini membutuhkan perhatian lebih karena bahkan ketika ia berjalan pun ia tidak memperhatikan sekitar.”

Ya, Taemin dan Jonghyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Bingung?

Kalau boleh jujur, keduanya sudah saling mengenal lama sejak SMP—tetapi tidak pernah terlalu dekat karena berbeda sekolah. Dan Taemin tidak mengerti mengapa sejak SMA Jonghyun terlihat semakin mempesona, oleh karena itu dengan nekatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jonghyun seusai rapat antara OSIS dan Pengurus Kelas dua bulan yang lalu. Yang lebih tidak terduga, Jonghyun mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi kekasih Taemin tanpa berpikir lama.

Awal mula mereka berpacaran sangatlah biasa, tetapi Taemin menemukan banyak hal yang luar biasa dari Jonghyun.

Ketika orang lain berpikir bahwa Jonghyun sulit disentuh karena kharismanya, Taemin menemukan bahwa Jonghyun adalah pribadi lembut yang mudah tersentuh oleh banyak hal. Ketika orang lain berpikir bahwa Jonghyun itu bersikap sangat maskulin, Taemin mendapati Jonghyun merajuk padanya karena ia telat mengabarinya atau cemberut ketika Taemin terlalu asik bermain game online. Ketika orang lain berpikir bahwa Jonghyun itu sangat serius dan gagah, Taemin malah berhadapan dengan Jonghyun yang manja dan menggemaskan.

Ketika orang lain berpikir bahwa Jonghyun belum memiliki siapa-siapa, Taemin merasa bangga bahwa dia berhasil memiliki hati Jonghyun yang dipuja-puja.

“Jarang sekali kita melakukan ini,” kata Taemin, membuat Jonghyun melempar pandangan bertanya padanya. “Kau sendiri yang minta bahwa kau tidak ingin hubungan ini diketahui publik, tapi kau yang malah menolongku.”

Bibir Jonghyun sedikit mengerucut. “Itu reflek. Kau terlihat kesakitan dan aku berniat membantu,” jawab Jonghyun, tetapi kemudian senyum terulas di bibirnya. “Apa tidak boleh?”

Taemin menghela napas, meraih tangan Jonghyun yang bebas lalu menggenggamnya. “Boleh saja, aku malahan senang,” ucapnya lalu tersenyum. “Mana ada, sih, yang tidak senang diurusi oleh pacarnya yang super sibuk?”

Jonghyun memutar bola matanya. “Aku tidak sesibuk itu,” bantah Jonghyun. “Lagipula, kau selalu sendirian kemana-mana. Kalau pun ditemani, hanya bersama Taewoo saja. Apa tidak bosan?” Jonghyun duduk di samping Taemin, tangan kanannya masih digunakan untuk mengompres dan tangan kirinya berada di genggaman Taemin.

“Aku suka sendiri, tapi aku punya banyak teman, kok,” jawab Taemin sambil nyengir. “Taewoo enak untuk di-bully, maka dari itu aku senang bersamanya.”

Alasan konyol yang dibuat Taemin berhasil membuat Jonghyun mendengus lalu mendorong pelan bahu Taemin. “Kau kompres hidungmu sendiri ya,” titahnya sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil itu ke tangan Taemin. “Aku ingin meminta surat izin dari piket bahwa kau sakit dan harus beristirahat di UKS.”

Kaki Jonghyun baru saja akan melangkah ketika genggaman di tangan kirinya mengencang. Ia menoleh, mendapati sorot mata Taemin yang kini berubah menjadi serius. Ia menelan ludah.

Apa ada yang pernah bilang bahwa Kim Taemin berubah menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih tampan ketika sedang serius?

“Aku ingin di sini bersamamu,” kata Taemin, tidak ada nada menggoda di suaranya. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Jonghyun dengan lembut, membuat Jonghyun kembali berada di hadapannya. “Kita jarang sekali bertemu di sekolah sehingga aku harus mengagumimu dari kejauhan dan aku bertaruh pada Taewoo untuk mendapatkanmu dalam waktu sebulan. Tolong untuk sekali ini saja.”

Jonghyun terdiam, merasakan wajah serta kelopak matanya sedikit menghangat sebelum ia mengangguk. “Baiklah.” Satu kata yang singkat itu membuat Taemin langsung memeluk pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh, berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

“Kau cengeng, Jonghyun-ah,” gumam Taemin dengan nada meledek, tepat di depan telinga Jonghyun

Ucapan itu membuat Jonghyun kembali terkekeh sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Taemin. “Aku sedang terharu, tahu.”

.

.

A/N pt. 2 : Pairing apaan sih ini XD

‘Fear’ yang dibawakan tim ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku baru merasa sedih ketika rapnya Taemin—aku gak fluent dalam bahasa Korea tapi aku nangkep maksud rapnya. Astaga Taemin, ingin menangis rasanya.

And National Leader is rank 1 woohoo! Tbh, aku agak gak suka sikap Jihoon stans yang overreacting karena Jihoon turun rank. Well, dia masih masuk top3 lho. Dia gak merosot sejauh Jisung atau Samuel. Gak usahlah kayak Jihoon turun rank itu udah kayak akhir dari Produce 101. And I think, Jonghyun juga gamau jadi center karena aku yakin dia bakal ditunjuk jadi leadernya top 11 jika dia debut nanti. Just my opion, take it easily.

Terima kasih buat sejuta umat/? Groupchat fujo pd101 yang memberi dorongan (atau paksaan? Lol) untuk menyelesaikan FF. Akhirnya~

Mind to review?

.

.

“Oh, jadi kalian sebenarnya sudah jadian ...”

Taemin langsung menoleh ke arah Taewoo yang tengah mengangguk-angguk sok serius. “Ha?” tanyanya dengan ekspresi bodoh. Taewoo memutar bola matanya.

“Jonghyun. Kau. Sudah jadian, kan?”

Dan Taemin mengerjap. “Kok tahu?”

Taewoo berdecak. “Aku dan Minki berniat menengok kondisimu di UKS. Tapi ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan Jonghyun dengan posisi intim, yah, aku tidak jadi menjengukmu.” Kemudian Taewoo mengernyit. “Hey, itu alasannya mengapa kau memasang taruhan yang tinggi!”

Taemin langsung menyeringai lebar penuh kejahilan. “Nah, kau kalah. Mana uangmu?”

Dan Taemin langsung terbahak lalu kabur begitu Taewoo memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendangnya kuat-kuat.[]

 


End file.
